


Reputation

by Ameliaponds



Series: Tom Holland x Reader [2]
Category: Marvel RPF, Spider-Man RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, Tom Holland fanfiction, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, marvel fanfic, tom holland fanfic, tom holland x ofc, tom holland x original female character - Freeform, tom holland x reader, tom holland/ofc - Freeform, tom holland/original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: You’ve been receiving a lot of hate online over a picture you posted with one of your best friends, inadvertently messing with Tom’s reputation in the process





	Reputation

******Warnings:**  swearing, fighting, uhhhh I think that’s about it

 **Word Count:** 2.1k

You couldn’t stop yourself. You wanted to, you really truly did, but you just couldn’t. Couldn’t stop from scrolling through the comments on your most recent instagram post, and reading just how lowly the world apparently thought of you.

It was one of your best friends birthday today, and you wanted to post a nice picture of you both online to send your love, especially since you now lived quite far from one another, and because of that you weren’t able to spend his special day with him or attend his party. As much as you wished you could, you just couldn’t justify taking the time off work to get on a plane just for a house party.

So, you opted for a phone call at midnight last night, and a post online to commemorate your years of friendship. Apparently, the latter was a mistake.

It wasn’t like they were racy photos, there was nothing suggestive at all in them, at least not in your opinion. After all, it was just two pictures, one a candid of you on his back that one of your other friends took of you two the last time you all hung out, a few months back. The second was taken after you had both realized you were being photographed and were actually looking into the camera. You both had wide smiles on your faces as you hugged him around his neck, cheek pressed against his while he still held you. It’s not like it was uncommon for him to give you piggy back rides, nor was it uncommon for you to ask your other friends to carry you around. He was just usually the only one willing to actually do it, because most of your other friends were almost as lazy as you were.

It was the kind of post you doubted anyone who didn’t know you or your friend would give much thought to. You even kept the caption short and sweet, since you were never one to write long or meaningful ones.

 _“Happy birthday to one of the best friends I could ever ask for! So thankful to have you in my life! Not cause you’re a good friend or anything, just cause you’re the only one willing to haul my ass around since we all know i’m too lazy to do so myself_ 😂 _I love ya, loser_  ❤️ _”_

You really, honestly believed it was fine to post, that no one would pay it any mind. You couldn’t have been more wrong. After talking on the phone with your friend for a bit, you edited and posted the pictures, then promptly went to sleep.

You woke up to a bigger shitstorm than you could have imagined. Comment after comment, article after article, all trying to find out the identity of the “mysterious man” Tom Holland’s girlfriend was cheating with.

You knew things like this would come along with being with Tom, and when you had gotten together you really did think you would be able to handle it. However, there was something about your appearance being judged so harshly, being called a slut, a whore, a bitch, and just about every other insult in the book through thousands of comments that really got to you.

You also knew that you should just delete the post and private your account, but again, it didn’t matter how badly you  _wanted_  to, you seemed unable to do so. So instead, you sat on your couch, continuing to make yourself feel worse and trying to stop tears from falling reading as the comments poured in, outlining every flaw you had, both inside and out.

* * *

After a while of sitting there, you managed to calm yourself down slightly, taking deep breaths and throwing your phone away from you. You stared at the wall and focused on it, using it as an anchor to calm you down and relax yourself.

_It’s not true. They don’t know me. They don’t know my friendships. They don’t know my relationship. They don’t know Tom. They don’t know anything._

You continued to repeat these thoughts in your head, but getting yourself to truly believe them was proving to be difficult. You would never cheat on Tom, wouldn’t even think of it, and the fact that another guy couldn’t touch you in such a platonic way without everyone immediately assuming so made your stomach twist uncomfortably.

_It just comes with his job. It’s not his fault. These people are clueless._

Your thoughts were broken when you let out a slight yelp when you heard the door to your apartment slam shut, momentarily scared nearly to death until you realized it was Tom who had entered using his spare key. You willed your heart to stop beating so wildly from the sudden shock.

At first, the sight of him made you smile, brought a sense of calm and security and calmed the anxiety you had been feeling since the moment you checked your phone this morning.

Upon closer inspection though, you could see how tense he was; arms balled into fists by his side and jaw clenched. You furrowed your brows, about to ask what was wrong, but he spoke first, not giving you a chance.

“What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?”

His voice was accusatory,  causing all your uneasiness to come back to you full force. Did he really believe what people were saying? That you would cheat on him with your friend?  _With anyone?_  You found that hard to believe, but quickly jumped up and started to move closer to him, beginning to explain that you would never even dream of even holding another persons hand. 

You were cut off mid sentence.

“Of course I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, but for God’s sake, was that picture really necessary? How could you not see this coming!?” His voice grew louder as he spoke, and you could almost feel the hostility radiating off of him through what he said.

You stopped short at his words, no longer wanting to be close to him, but rather wanting to get as far away as you could immediately. His words, instead of bringing the comfort and reassurance you assumed anything he said to you would, caused an onslaught of anger to flutter up your stomach into your chest, face twisting into a deep frown as you took a few steps back.

“How could I not see this coming? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? All I did was post a picture for my friends birthday, i’m sorry I didn’t check the rule book on the do’s and don'ts of dating a celebrity!”

His features grew into a glare, and you hated the look on him, hated him being unhappy, but at the moment you couldn’t care less due to how inane he was acting.

“Look, you know how some fans can be, you know how the tabloids can be, why would you want to feed them the shit they want? Why wouldn’t you fucking check with me first!? My publicist just gave me so much shit about what a negative impact this could have on me!”

Despite your rage, you found yourself letting out a laugh of disbelief at his words.

“Is this a joke? Like, this has seriously got to be some kind of fucked up prank or something.”

He immediately rolled his eyes, moving closer to you, “Oh for fucks sake, Y/N, can you just be serious for once instead of constantly firing off your sarcastic comments!?”

Your mouth dropped open, but you recovered quickly.

“What the fuck Tom, i’m not ‘firing off one of my sarcastic comments’.” you mocked his voice as you repeated his words before continuing; “How the hell was I supposed to know this was going to happen? And why should I be obligated to have to check with you, or anyone, before making a simple post online? And you know what, honestly? Why the fuck should I care about your stupid reputation right now? Who fucking cares!?”

“I do! I care because I care about my career, and I worked hard to get here, and the last thing I need is for something as stupid as this to ruin-”

“It’s not going to ruin anything! Why are you overreacting like this? Honestly, Tom, I put up with so much shit for you, I deal with the stupid flashing cameras every time we go out, I deal with people constantly asking for your picture, your autograph, every time. And I do it with a smile, I take pictures when asked, I wait patiently while you talk to girls who are fawning all over you, despite how I might feel about it! On top of it all, I deal with everyone trying to prove why I’m wrong for you, this week it just so happens to be because I’m a cheater!”

While yelling at him you were taking steady steps toward him, eventually getting close enough to poke him in the chest as you spoke your mind.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, before settling them back on you in the unsightly glare he’d adopted earlier. “You said that you knew things like this would come with dating me. You knew that. And you told me you were fine with it, that you could handle it, that you wouldn’t cause any problems, but apparently that was bullshit because here we are, and my name is getting dragged through the dirt.”

“Your name? What about me! Yes I knew logically shit like this would happen when we got together and when we went public, but I didn’t know what it would really feel like! In case you haven’t noticed, it’s my name that’s being dragged here, i’m the one being labelled as a cheater, a terrible person, not worth you!” 

You could feel your eyes welling up for what felt like the thousandth time today, but you forced the tears not to fall as you spoke again. 

“And you know what the best part is? You came here, not to comfort me, not to tell me you loved me or not to believe what everyone is saying, instead you’re blaming me as if I could have known what would happen! I’ve spent the day feeling like absolute shit over what everyone has been saying about me, and I thought you of all people would be the one to support me! I support you through everything!” You turned your entire body away from him, distancing yourself once again and refusing to turn back.

“You know what, maybe you’re right. Maybe I didn’t know what I was getting into. Maybe you deserve someone who will know what they can and cannot post, someone who can understand your world. Maybe you just deserve someone better than me.” when you spoke this time, you couldn’t stop your voice from growing quieter, keeping your eyes steadily staring at the wooden floor below you. 

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

You felt his presence behind you before he reached his hand out, grabbing yours and turning you around, pulling you into his arms and wrapping himself tightly around you. At his actions, despite your effort, you inevitably broke down, tears leaking from your eyes and getting onto his shirt as you buried your face into his chest and lightly cried.

“Shit, Y/N, please don’t say that, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, God, I’m so sorry, I’m being such a shitty boyfriend right now. I just had to hear such an earful from my publicist, and I haven’t been sleeping too well lately, and I’ve just been stressed with work. I know they’re not excuses baby but i’m so sorry that I just took it all out on you.”

You clenched his shirt tightly, turning your head to the side while still keeping it pressed against him, voice just barely above a whisper; “I just want to be good enough for you.”

He pulled away from you slightly, grabbing your face into his hands and staring at you with an intensity you hadn’t seen before.

“Baby, please, please don’t ever think you’re not good enough for me. If anything, you’re too good for me and to me. I don’t know that I would be able to stay as strong as you if I was in your shoes. I know you didn’t ask for this. I’m sorry that this is the kind of thing that comes with me, with my career. Y/N I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you when I should have known you would need me. I love you so much.”

You still had a few tears leaking from your eyes, but despite that, for the first time today you found a small smile forming on your face, wrapping your arms around his neck. You were sure you looked a mess, with bloodshot eyes and a wet face, half smiling despite the fact that your sadness was still showing.

You knew this specific incident wouldn’t be easy to deal with, and the both of you would have to eventually have a real conversation and talk calmly about it soon, and figure out the best course of action. You also knew if/when a situation like this ever was to arise again, you two would need to find a way to make sure you didn’t let your emotions get out of check in the heat of the moment.

However, for today, for right now, you felt like you had been through enough, cried enough, and agonized enough. You could ignore it just for a little while to be with Tom.

So, you brought his face to yours, kissing him and at the touch of his lips, you could began to feel like nothing else in the world mattered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond


End file.
